1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite positive active material and a positive electrode and a lithium battery that include the composite positive active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries have been used as a power source for vehicles as well as for portable electronic devices, and efforts have been made to improve their capacity. As various devices have become more complex and perform multiple functions, the demand to increase the voltage of a lithium battery, which acts as an energy source of the device, has increased, as well as the demand to reduce a size and a weight of the lithium battery. Thus there remains a need for an improved battery material.